


Its cold in Alaska

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alaska, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cold, Cold Weather, Couple Holiday, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Couple, Holiday, Holidays, Lesbians, Rain, Snow, Snow Day, Snowing - Freeform, Sweet, Trip - Freeform, Winter, getting warm, hotel room, lesbian couple, tell me why timeline, tell me why universe, very small smut chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel and Chloe are in Alaska for some holidays, after they had some very sweet days its starts to gets very cold and snowy. Thankfully the two knows how they can keep each other warm, with cuddeling and other stuff ;)(both are 20, no lis or bts events, tell me why universe/timeline)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 3





	Its cold in Alaska

Chloe open the door and see how her girlfriend is wrapped in the cozy bed linen from this hotel, the blonde in her cozy - warm winter red/black pattern pyjama look at the door and ask "how you can be outside and smoke that damn cigarette without getting youre cute ass fall off?" Chloe smiles and as she put down her stuff on the table and get dressed out from her winter jacket, beanie and boots she say "well I just think on youre cute ass and I feel how I got warm" Rachel smiles and see something in Chloes hand, with her eyes she look at it and ask again "whats that Chlo?" the blue haird now also in her black long sleeve pyjama look at the thing and hop in to her girl in the bed. "Oh that thing? I saw it at that snack machine and tought immediately on you, so here" Chloe give Rachel the peanut-chocolate cream cookie sweet thing, Rachel smiles, say warmley "thanks" and open it and start to eat it, "is youre hella amazing girlfriend allowed to get a pice of this?" Chloe say in her charming way, Rachel look at her with big eyes, a full mouth say "No, only for me" and a few splits from her meal landing on the bed. "Okay fine, I will remember this" Chloe say and start to grap her phone, with Rachel together they look trough the pics they made today.

Half an hour has passed, after checking the pics and talking about this amazing holiday the two had so far it was time for some sleep, Rachel lying down and look outside from the window, she feel Chloes arm arround her tummy and she garp it with her hand "arent the stars beautiful here, so clean and sparkley, a thing we dont got to see back in Arcadia bay or our new home town" Rachel say impressed and feel how Chloes head is in her neck "mhhhm, I guess youre right" Chloe say and for a few moments they stay like this until Rachel turn arround and give Chloe a soft kiss on her nose, Chloe smiles and hear "goodnight babe, sleep well" "same to you" Chloe reply and both cuddling very closley and close they eyes.

Twenty minutes later none of them could sleep, it is way to cold, even with there warm pyjamas and the cozy bed lines and they cuddeling session "hey Rach! you also caint sleep, right?" Chloe whisper to her girl "damn right, its so fucking cold, why today, the other nights it was also alright" Rachel say a bit anoyed "I think I know why" Chloe say and show with her finger to the window, Rachel turn and its snowing really heavy, Rachel let out a frustrated gasp and turn back to Chloe and cuddeling. They really tried that they can sleep but it dont work until Rachel climb on top of Chloe and say flirty "I think I know how we can keep us warm" Chloe smiles big and go with her hand trough Rachels hair say "oh really, you little naughty girl", Rachel smiles and start to kiss Chloe, with her hands she slip under Chloes pyjama and stroke gentle her boobs "yeah..I feel it how I get warmer" Chloe say flirty "thats good" Rachel say flirty back and stroke them more, Chloe let out a moan and start to undress Rachel.

The next day both wake up, close together, naked as Rachel wakes up and grap for her pyjama and dress it on "good morning beautyful" she hear her girl say and feel how Chloe stroke over her back, Rachel turn smile big and give her big kiss "good morning yourself. We can say that our plan worked very well, I sleept trough the night and it was so beautiful" Rachel say lovley, the last words came with a wink. "oh yeah Rach" Chloe say and also put her Chlotes back on, "hey I tought since its still snowing and we caint go outside why we dont replay yesterday night just with my turn?" Chloe ask and pull Rachel close to her "wounderfoul tought, first sex in the very cozy hot bathtube and then-" "-breakfast in bed and just cuddeling?!" Rachel and Chloe say to each other, "nice thinking, Mrs. Price" Rachel say lovley, steal a kiss from her girl and both stand up, doing the things what they have talked.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by dontnods new game tell me why, also have a look at this -->  
> https://theryyx.tumblr.com/post/628171258125795328/i-know-this-has-may-nothing-to-do-wich-each-other


End file.
